Question: Luis bought a new pair of shoes at the store when they were having a $55\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of shoes was $$8$, how much did Luis pay with the discount?
Explanation: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$8$ $\times$ $55\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $55\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{55}{100}$ which is also equal to $55 \div 100$ $55 \div 100 = 0.55$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.55$ $\times$ $$8$ $ = $ $$4.40$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Luis paid. $$8$ $-$ $$4.40$ $ = $ $$3.60$ Luis paid $$3.60$ for the pair of shoes.